Boy mets girl
by Marcia Litman
Summary: Podia ser somente um simples caso de "garoto encontra garota". Mas para Auggie e Annie nada era tão simples assim.


**Título:** Boy mets girl  
**Autor: Marcia Litman**  
**Categoria:** missing scenes, multitemporadas  
**Advertências:** Spoilers das temporadas 1, 2 e 3  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Podia ser somente um simples caso de "garoto encontra garota". Mas para Auggie e Annie nada era tão simples assim.

* * *

**Boy mets girl**

Garoto encontra garota. Parece simples, certo?

Porém, no caso de nossa história, estamos falando de um garoto e uma garota que trabalham no CIA.

Ele, que antes era um agente de campo, encontrou no Iraque a cegueira e se dedicou ao trabalho atrás de uma mesa. E, mesmo com grande resistência de sua parte, mostrou toda a eficiência na tecnologia e apoio aos outros agentes que precisavam de sua experiência, inteligência e estratégia para completar as missões que lhe eram designadas.

Ela, que tinha um espírito de aventura e romantismo em sua visão, conheceu a realidade nua e crua do trabalho na Agência. Tornou-se uma espiã de destaque – tanto pela experiência quanto pelo costume incessante de quebra de protocolos. Encontrou-se no CIA. E, por seu trabalho, perdeu muitas coisas: entre elas, a ingenuidade.

O garoto e a garota se cruzaram pela primeira vez nos corredores de Langley. A garota era novata, enquanto o garoto já tinha muito experiência e, por isso, foi designado para conduzir a garota pelas dependências da Agência, sendo aquele que faria com que ela conhecesse aquele lugar. Dessa forma, o garoto foi a primeira pessoa do CIA que a garota conheceu. E ele a impressionou de tal forma que ela podia dizer com segurança que ninguém que trabalhava naquele prédio tivera o mesmo efeito.

Dessa forma, o garoto e a garota se aproximaram de um modo que os marcaria definitivamente. Nascia ali uma amizade cujas bases seriam pilares firmes para ambos.

A garota se assustou de cara com sua primeira missão. Fora vítima de um tiroteio em uma tarefa que deveria ser simples. Era o choque da realidade contra a ilusão elegante de um espião, como aqueles que vemos nos filmes ou livros. Mas a garota encontrou no garoto a segurança e o apoio que precisava para passar por aquele primeiro desafio que se apresentara diante dela. E, com a ajuda do garoto, a garota conseguiu vencê-lo.

O garoto simpatizara imediatamente com a garota. Os som dos saltos e o perfume marcante o impressionaram, denunciando que eram usados por uma linda mulher. Porém, o fato mais marcante sobre a garota era o fato dela não ter tratado o garoto como um "coitado" por causa de sua cegueira. Ele odiava isso, e por isso fazia piadas constantes sobre sua condição, de modo a não permitir que qualquer pessoa o tratasse como vítima das circunstâncias. Mas com a garota tal esforço não foi necessário. O garoto podia ser simplesmente ele mesmo, o que era um alívio. Era bom ser autêntico com alguém para variar.

E assim foi fácil para o garoto e a garota se tornarem grandes amigos. Os melhores, na verdade, como o garoto dissera uma vez. Não havia no mundo alguém que conhecesse o garoto melhor que a garota. Da mesma forma, não havia que entendesse a garota melhor que o garoto.

A garota conheceu um rapaz uma vez, alguém que realmente fez com que ela se apaixonasse. Quando ele se separou dela, a garota se viu sem rumo, e acabou se juntando à Agência. Um tempo depois, ela se viu envolvida por outra pessoa, que também partiu, mas não da mesma forma que o primeiro.

E com o garoto não foi diferente. Embora ele fosse um garoto de muitas mulheres, houveram duas que foram sérias. A primeira ele se viu obrigado a deixar. A outra o deixou. Ambas marcaram o garoto profundamente.

O que nenhum dos dois percebeu foi o sentimento que um começou a alimentar pelo outro, algo que era diferente da amizade que já tinham. Foi uma semente plantada em cada coração no dia em que se conheceram, e que germinou aos poucos, quase imperceptivelmente, até que se deram conta, quando já não era possível negar.

A questão é que tal percepção veio para o garoto e para a garota no pior momento de suas vidas.

O garoto podia dizer que era péssimo _timming_, e efetivamente era. Um bom observador poderia dizer que era como se houvesse uma grande conspiração impedindo que um falasse dos sentimentos recém-descobertos para o outro. Claro, nem o garoto nem a garota tinham o que pode ser chamado de "profissão mais segura do mundo", muito pelo contrário. E a Agência que os uniu foi a mesma que criou certos impecílios para ambos.

Mas nem esses impedimentos fez com que eles se separassem definitivamente.

O fato é que o garoto e a garota ficaram um pouco afastados um do outro, mas não foi totalmente. O garoto ainda precisava da garota, assim como ele tinha dito uma vez, que nunca precisara de alguém como dela. A garota também percebeu a falta que o garoto fazia a si. Era algo que fugia ao seu controle: o garoto preenchia um lugar em sua vida, e não havia quem o pudesse substituir.

E nenhum dos dois abriu mão de seus sentimentos.

Talvez fosse o fato de simplesmente não estarem dispostos a abrir mão um do outro, desde o início. O garoto precisava da garota, como nunca precisara de ninguém. E a garota confiava no garoto, como nunca confiou em qualquer outra pessoa. Eles só precisavam achar o momento certo, o instante em que seria propício transformar a amizade em algo mais.

Foi o garoto que deu o primeiro passo naquela noite chuvosa.

A garota ainda estava sob o choque do ano mais difícil que enfrentara no CIA. Não seria um momento apropriado para "assuntos pessoais". Ainda mais depois do arquivo que recebera em mãos, e que prometia ser bombástico em muitos aspectos. Mas ela não negou a entrada do garoto em sua casa. Eles tinham um encontro marcado para a sexta-feira daquela semana, porém ela não desgostava da presença dele. Pelo contrário, a aparição do garoto em Amsterdã tinha sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera.

Não melhor que o que ele viera a dizer naquela noite.

O garoto disse que queria conversar, embora a _conversa_ não se fez realmente necessária. Na verdade, o garoto e a garota já tiveram muitas conversas. Pelo menos foi o que perceberam ao permitir que seus lábios se tocassem. O garoto estava ansioso e temeroso, mas a garota assegurou que retribuia o sentimento e apreciava o gesto.

E, mesmo com todas as complicações e impecílios, e a vida complicada que tinham, acabou que Auggie Anderson e Annie Walker acabaram por viver uma história como aquelas que começam com "garoto encontra garota".


End file.
